creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Swap
September 18, 2008 Hello Diary! My name is Richard Feinstein; I recently finished college with bachelors in financing. I also started working at a local firm for loans, mortgages and the like. With some help from my parents I was able to get the apartment I’m writing this in now. It is on the second floor with a decent view of the complex’s pool. The lobby of the complex is rather simple but decorated sparsely with plants near the front door and the front desk to the right wall, the janitor’s and maintenance room to the left. Just outside are a few steps with a metal guardrail on both sides, the right one has three separate dents in the middle; I think it gives character to the building. Well I’ll end this entry here; I hope to add more soon. September 21, 2008 Hello once again diary. The last few days were rather, uneventful but today my friends and I were enjoying the game at my place, when for a short moment, we just stopped. The game was still on and it was a rather exciting play but we just stopped, it felt as if something was going on something serious but we didn’t know what. This all happened in about three seconds but it felt much longer, more like a full minute. The team we were rooting for made a touchdown and that knocked us out of our stupor. We all shared glances and my loudest friend broke the ice by flat out yelling in happiness as we were leading the other team by fourteen points. I can’t help but wonder what that feeling was. Goodnight diary. September 28, 2008 It’s been a full week since my last entry and I’ve started to notice something, small items in my house go missing in my house only for me to find them in the weirdest places a few hours later. For an example, an old pair of sandals I was going to throw out, a few hours of searching later, I found them in my cupboard behind a box of cereal, I know I didn’t put them there and nobody else could have possibly moved them, and the complex is just too clean for there to be rats. I jokingly thought that maybe the house is haunted. Well goodnight diary its 9:4-… I just felt it again, that overbearing presence this time instead of three seconds it lasted five minutes. I must be crazy there is no logical reason I can think of that would demand such a reaction. October 3, 2008 Today I noticed something off, the one plant to the left side of the door was on the right, now a small change like that didn’t bother me, it’s that when I walk out of the complex I put my right hand, on the right guardrail, I was Expecting, three bumps in the metal while I was walking down. I didn’t feel them, I looked back to the steps and the other rail, and the three dents were on the other rail, on the EXACT same spot. Disturbed I went along the rest of my day acting as if nothing ever happened. Call me paranoid, but that still makes me uncomfortable just to think about it. Things just don’t swap places. October 15, 2008 Hello diary, with the current events going on I decided to keep a small notepad with me write down if something happens. Lately I’ve been forgetful of many things, and have decided to take action by keeping this on me at all times, or within reach. I just opened my bathroom door and what was in front of me was definitely NOT my bathroom, it was my closet. I know it wasn’t my closet door because I just went inside my apartment. My bathroom door is almost three feet from my front door. I slammed it shut and pressed my back against it. I stayed there for a good ten minutes in compete shock. I regained my composure and hesitantly opened the door again this time MUCH slower, looking through the opening at every possible angle. I opened the door fully to see my bathroom. Everything exactly as they were. October 24, 2008 I am still hesitant to open my bathroom door, it has not happened again but it goes without saying. That scared me on a level I have never felt before. I’ll have to close this entry here as I don’t believe my mind can handle all this stress, writing helps but I should get my eight hours of sleep. I have a meeting tomorrow and…. I just need some rest. October 25, 2008 This cannot be happening! I went down to the lobby and EVERYTHING is reversed! The front desk is on the LEFT, the janitor’s closet and the maintenance room is on the RIGHT. This shouldn’t be possible; I didn’t hear any construction, plus the fact that you can’t simply swap the placement of two completely separate rooms. Wait… ever since my last entry… I haven’t seen a single soul. Not even a passing glance of the back of some ones head. The front desk is empty, the janitor’s closet is only full of cleaning supplies, and the maintenance room with all the cameras is empty. The cameras are still going but I don’t see anyone. The front entrance looks like it has a sheet or a blanket covering the glass; I’m going to open it. I opened the door and saw my FUCKING bedroom. HOW. IS. THIS. POSSIBLE!? There is not a single reason I can come up with as to why this is happening. October 26, 2008 I slept in the hallway last night. The carpet floor felt gritty and rough, and it took what seemed like hours to get to my safe haven, sleep. Sadly my rest was riddled with nightmares and twisting corners. In an effort to find another person I will knock on every door, this will take AGES, but it’s worth a shot. I just knocked on every door in the complex, over five-hundred doors, three knocks, rather loud knocks I should mention. And not ONE answer. I want to cry, but I must remain strong, I will not give. I will not give. I will not give. October 27, 2008 There is a pattern in the changes, I can’t understand it but I know it’s there. It’s like… I know the instructions but not the order. I will test this out the door to my room. First try: Bedroom. Second Try: Bedroom. Third Try: Janitor’s Closet. It is 7:98…. How is this possible? Maybe the switch happens every two minutes. I will try again soon on a different door. Its finally 8:00 I will try to open my neighbors door. First Try: Maintenance room. I think this is a breakthrough, All I have to do is figure out which door leads where. So far it has only lead to rooms with a specific purpose, such as the maintenance room with all the cameras…why do I keep describing the maintenance room, the stress must be getting to me. I don’t even know anymore My pencil broke and I spent the last few days, weeks, months. I don’t know looking for something to write with. Time passes differently here. For the first time I saw another living thing, it was a rat. When I first saw it truly realized just how hungry I was. I bit its head off and eat the thing whole. I feel horrible but it felt so good to finally digest something. I also noticed something with the map in the lobby. On the map it shows seven fire escapes, not ONE is actually there. All the windows seem to have a sheet over them but light goes through as if they didn’t exist. I can’t focus for very long anymore and the moments I can, I just can’t write fast enough to follow it. I have gone through every room in this building, in one room there s a window with a red frame around it. I can only pray that this window is special in a way. There’s writing on the ceiling. It’s rough and I can barely read it but it looks like its English. Writing is etching itself into the ceiling. You. Shouldn’t. be. Here. Where is that coming from? More is being written… GET.OUT. I got that feeling again that over bearing presence that dread and fear. It felt like it was pulling on my notepad, and a noose was around my neck pulling me up. I got the hall out of there, it’s just I can’t help but want to go back, WHY is that one window red, WHY am I here, WHY is this happening?! I am going to try and go through the window, if it works I will be free and I won’t have to write these notes to keep a semblance of sanity. Wish me luck. “The previous notes were found in a space between a 3rd and 4th floor room, next to the decomposing corpse of who we assume to be ‘Richard Feinston’ the first five entries were found in a journal on the second floor of the complex in the bottom shelf. ‘Richard Fienston’ was supposedly missing after watching the football game with his colleagues, a full search for him was warranted and it was six months before a tenant reported the smell of rotting meat to his landlord. The landlord went into the crawlspace, saw the body and immediately called 9-1-1. We assume this was a murder as per the notes and their entries, but as to the nature of these events we cannot tell. Case 8-31-02 unsolved” Category:Diary/Journal